I Just Called
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella is over the Cullen's and the problems they brought with them. In order to escape her past she does what she has to and becomes a celebrity. On a job she runs into a certain original. ONE-SHOT Re-Post after it was taken down


Author's Note

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Finn walked the streets, he was more than prepared to end his vampiric life. Killing himself and his siblings seemed like the right thing to do. This world didn't need vampires running around, they weren't good for anything all they did was cause trouble for humans. Now, all he had to do was wait, wait for his mother to come to him and when she came back for him he would be ready to face his death and the end of all vampires.

Being deep in thought Finn didn't notice the brunette that was walking quickly towards him. She obviously hadn't noticed him as she was looking behind her visibly running away from something. She ran into Finn becoming off balance she fell to the ground with a thump. Finn snapped out of his haze and looked down at the young woman in front of him. He outstretched his hand trying to help her to her feet. "My apologies, I didn't see you."

"Actually, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going," She said looking over her shoulder. She and Finn both heard the oncoming footsteps, it wouldn't be long until they saw her, and by no means did she want to drag this stranger into her mess. She looked around in a panic and ran into an alley, she hid behind a dumpster breathing heavily in panic as her day was being ruined once again. All she wanted was a day out in the city, a day to herself and her thoughts.

Finn looked after the woman as she ran and hid, he stayed in his place and noticed the heard of men with cameras coming around the corner. One of them stopped in front of him and asked loudly, his camera ready to take a picture. "Did you see where a brunette went? She came down this street," The guy said all eyes turned to Finn waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I believe she went down that way," Finn said pointing in the opposite direction of where the girl had really was. He watched in amazement as these men took off running in the direction she pointed to. They didn't stop once to look back in his direction to pay any further attention to him. Once they were out of his line of sight Finn walked over to where the girl was hidden. "They're gone."

She stood and dusted herself off, she looked up to Finn grateful for his help. "Thank you, I've been trying to get rid of them all morning."

"Does that happen often?" Finn asked as he studied her. She was human, he could smell that, but what he couldn't understand was what was prompting him to continue to speak to her, and what made him care enough to lie for her.

"You have no idea," She answered, then she looked him in the eye and realization hit her. "Do you know who I am?"

"Am I supposed to?" Finn replied with a serious expression on his face.

"I guess not, it's just most people do." She responded, she held her hand out to him as she introduced herself. "I'm Isabella, but since you saved me from a day of running and hiding, you can call me Bella."

"I'm Finn," Finn said taking her hand, he was amazed a human was willingly touching him. The contact alone was startling it had been so long being in a coffin he almost forgot how sacred skin to skin contact could be.

Bella smiled at him, she blushed slightly under his gaze. Deciding she wanted to know more about the man in front of her she spoke again. "Running has made me extremely hungry, would you like to get lunch with me? My treat for helping me."

Finn thought for a second, he didn't have anything else to do, so he agreed. He walked beside the small brunette as she led the way to a small café. "Why were those men following you?" Finn finally asked as his curiosity got the best of him.

Bella smiled as she realized he truly didn't know who she was. "They wanted to take my picture. They're always looking for the perfect picture of me, something that could make them a lot of money. Although, I really don't know how they found me today. I covered my tracks perfectly, someone I work with must've leaked out my location to them."

"Why would they want a picture of you?" Finn asked confused for several reasons, the most important was why he couldn't leave this girl alone and get a picture of someone else.

Bella looked up at Finn, and smiled, it was refreshing for someone not to know who she was, she hadn't realized how much she would miss it. "I'm a celebrity, it's their job to chase after me with cameras trying to get the next big story about me." They had conveniently passed a magazine stand and Bella picked up the Vogue magazine and showed it to Finn. "That's me, I posed for this picture." Bella picked up another magazine, "I didn't pose for this one. They followed me until they got a picture they can manipulate into something people want to read about." Bella flinched at the picture, it was her arguing with her ex-boyfriend, well, more liking breaking up with her ex-boyfriend in a public setting. Something she was coming to regret greatly, it had only caused a big scandal. She didn't love the man, their entire relationship was a business deal there was no real emotions tying them together.

"What do you do?" Finn asked looking at the vogue magazine, she looked beautiful, but nothing compared to the beauty she held as she stood in front of him.

"I'm an actress and a musician," Bella said with a large smile, it was like he was from an entirely different century. "I sing and star in movies and TV shows." As they walked Bella continued to explain some things to Finn, completely surprised he didn't know what some of these things were to other people they were common knowledge. That's when a realization hit Bella, he wasn't from this time, he wasn't human she could sense that about him.

Finally Bella spoke up, not being able to contain her curiosity from her realization. "So what are you?"

"Pardon?" Finn said, startled by her question.

"You're not human, that much I'm certain of not to mention that you aren't from this time period either," Bella said as she met his gaze. "I'm curious to know what you are."

"How do you know I'm not human?" Finn asked curiously, it was more than strange for him to have a human recognize that he wasn't normal.

"It's like a sixth sense for me. I can always feel it when someone isn't human, and you, you're definitely not human," Bella said looking at Finn, she tilted her head her mind trying to figure things out. "My guess is you're something powerful, and you come from several centuries ago if I had to guess."

"I'm a vampire," Finn said without hesitation, he wanted to know what this girl would say about it how she would react to him.

Bella tilted her head to the side not being able to grasp him being a vampire. "You don't sparkle and you're not hard as rock, so how can you be a vampire?"

"I see you're talking about the younger species of vampires. They were created not long after us, except the spell that created their kind went wrong and they came out as an entirely different species, they're strong, but still not as strong as my species. How did you come in contact with the other species?" Finn asked, their kind wasn't known for talking to humans, unless that had changed.

Bella grabbed a napkin and dipped it into her water, and ran it across her wrist, layers of makeup coming off and revealing the glistening bite mark that covered her wrist, "I was bitten, attacked, stalked and in love with one of them, but not the same one. The one I was in love with, his name was Edward. He was the one who sucked the venom out of me after a nomad named James bit me. And Edward's coven mate, Jasper, attacked me at my birthday, and I was being stalked by James's mate Victoria until she was killed."

Finn took hold of her wrist, he was careful not to hurt her with his strength. "You should be dead or turned."

"I know. Trust me, I know that there's supposed to be a tombstone with my name on it by now," Bella said with a slight shrug. "But Edward didn't want to change me, so he sucked out the venom before it could take it's full course."

"Did you want to change?" Finn asked as he looked at her waiting for her answer.

"At the time I did," Bella replied as her eyes looked at the bite mark remembering Edward. "People do those types of things for love, and at the time I loved Edward and I wanted nothing more than to be able to spend forever with him, but it wasn't meant to turn out that way."

"Tell me about this stalker," Finn said wanting to change the subject from her past love, he didn't know why it bothered him so much to hear her mention her past love.

"Oh, her name is Victoria," Bella said, "It's the reason I became an actress and a singer in the first place. I figured that if I stayed in the spotlight she couldn't kill me, it'd be too dangerous and the Volturi would get involved. In this day and age, everyone knows everything, and if I were to die, someone would've spotted something, and it could lead to something disastrous that would lead to the Volturi getting involved. I was right, Victoria wasn't able to get anywhere near me with the paparazzi always around my house snapping pictures. I have dozens of cameras everywhere, and if I were to go missing and turn up dead, I know that there will be a lot of people who will try endlessly to find my murderer. As long as I'm in the spotlight I'm safe from any supernatural danger. But, Victoria isn't something I worry about anymore, she died not that long ago. I just stayed an actress because I felt that I was safer in the spotlight than anywhere else."

"You don't want to be in the spotlight do you?" Finn questioned, but deep down he already knew the answer.

"No, I didn't want this lifestyle, but I didn't want to die either, or at least I didn't want to die by Victoria's hands, so I choose this life. It's not as bad as it seems. Sometimes I really hate it my life is always out there for the world to see, but it also has its perks, like being able to live." Bella said with a smile, Finn still had her wrist in his hands and kept his eyes on the bite mark.

"How old are you Isabella?" Finn asked tracing the mark with his fingers.

"Bella," Bella corrected, "And I'm 23, I'll be 24 in April."

"How long have you been running from this Victoria?" Finn asked.

"Since I was 18," Bella replied, "The wolves could only keep her at bay until I graduated, but they got sloppy in their patrols, and she got to my father, that's when I decided I was going to leave home. I left, caught a plane to California, it was sunny there so I knew I had a chance to survive in the day time, and after that I somehow managed to get a role on a T.V. show, _Glee_. They wanted a girl my age that could sing, after that my career took off, movies, CD's other roles. I managed to stay alive. When I was 21, Victoria slipped up, and the wolves got to her and they managed to tear her apart. It was the end of her, but I still lost everything because of her."

"Have you ever thought about giving up?" Finn asked, he was giving up on his life, so he wondered if she would ever do the same.

"No," Bella replied with a stern voice. "My father, the only person who's ever stuck by my side through the worst time, he died at her hands. If the same happened to me, or I just gave up it'd be an insult to him. I want to stay alive, so that I can remember him, so his memory doesn't just fade away with time. The way I see it, I'm more useful living than I am dead. You've thought about it haven't you? Dying I mean, it's crossed your mind to die hasn't it?"

"It has," Finn answered shortly meeting her deep brown eyes.

Bella nodded, she didn't argue, it was his choice to make not hers and she wouldn't take it from him. "So tell me more about your kind of vampire."

"Only if you tell me about these wolves you mentioned earlier," Finn said in return.

"I don't think they're actual werewolves, more like shape shifters," Bella began telling Finn everything she knew about the pack, it wasn't much, but it was something, and in return he told her about his kind of vampire.

After hours of talking at the restaurant Bella's phone began to ring, "Hello?"

"Bella doll, where are you? We're supposed to be in rehearsal today," A scrawny voice said on the othe side of the phone.

"Once again Smith don't call me Bella doll it irritates me, and as for rehearsal, it's not today it's tomorrow. Check the schedule again, I'm not scheduled to work until tomorrow morning," Bella said her voice taking a slightly annoyed tone as she spoke to her manager, someone she wasn't particularly fond of.

There was rumbling on the other side and then a large sigh, "Guess you were right, how about dinner?"

"Not interested," Bella said with a roll of her eyes this guy had been trying to get in her pants since the first day they met. "I'll see you tomorrow morning on the shoot." Bella hung up the phone and turned to Finn with a smile. "Want to go for a walk? I could use the air and there's only so long before those photographers come back to look for me."

Finn stood and helped Bella out of her chair, he walked out with her. He couldn't deny that this girl was compelling to be around.

-Two Weeks Later- -

Bella sat with Finn in her luxurious apartment, he had become a steady friend to her, and luckily for her, no one knew about it. It was just between them, and finally she had something from her private life that was remaining private.

"I have to head back to California tomorrow," Bella said looking at Finn who was gazing at the movie that was playing on the large TV screen. He had told Bella everything about his family and being daggered for close to 900 years. She had vowed to show him as much as possible, so now they were watching as many movies as they could. "Want to come with me to California? I think you'd love it there."

Finn looked at Bella as she sat beside him, her legs were in his lap and the dull sound of a movie played in the background. He wanted to go with Bella, she was someone who had captured his heart completely. She was different from any human he had ever known and he enjoyed her company more than he had anyone else's. His mother crept into his mind, she would need him, but he knew he wanted to be with Bella more than he wanted his family dead. "I'd love to go with you Isabella."

Bella grinned, "Good, we leave tomorrow morning, is that fine with you?"

"That's fine Isabella," Finn said with a smile, there was nothing he enjoyed more than to see her smile at him.

Bella returned his smile, "You should smile more often Finn it looks good on you."

Finn looked down at Isabella, who had returned her attention to the T.V. She softly hummed along to the song that played in the movie. Looking down at the fragile human beside Finn had a realization, he was at peace with her. He had finally found his peace with Isabella.

Finn walked the streets a small smile on his face as he thought about his Isabella. Their flight left in an hour, but Finn had decided to stop and get Bella something to eat before they left.

"Hello Finn," Klaus's voice said from beside his older brother, as he easily kept up with Finn's quick movements.

Finn groaned internally at the sight of his brother. "Hello Niklaus." Finn knew this wasn't going to end well for him, nothing ever ended well whenever Klaus was involved. Finn tried to leave, he didn't want to be anywhere near his brother when he could be near Isabella. As Finn ran away from his brother he ran into his younger sister Rebekah, the one person he didn't want to see with his brother. He knew that as much as he fought, he wouldn't be able to get on that plane with Isabella like he wanted. He knew instantly he was going to be forced back to Mystic Falls by his two siblings.

Klaus and Rebekah threw Finn on the floor of their mansion like home. "You can't force me to be here Niklaus."

"I'm sure I can force you, but why force when I can just as easily persuade," Klaus said, Sage began to walk down the staircase, Finn's eyes widened as he looked at her. It was Sage, the first person he'd ever loved and the only person he'd ever change. It was the realization as he looked at the girl he had once sworn to love for eternity that he came to the conclusion she wasn't the one for him. The human that was on a plane on her way to California was the girl that was meant to be the one for him. Although he wanted nothing more than to leave to find Isabella, he felt he owed Sage an explanation, a reason as to why he no longer loved her.

"Sage," Finn said, his voice filled with sadness as he looked at the red haired vampire that stood before him.

Finn had spent the day catching up with Sage, he was finally ready to talk to her, tell her the truth. They had walked into the small restaurant called The Grill. It was getting dark out, and he wondered how Isabella was doing and if she would be angry he had not made it to get on the plane.

Sage ordered a round of drinks for the both of them as they sat down to talk. Finn finally decided to speak to Sage about what was on his mind. "Sage, it has been great seeing you again, but I must tell you that I do not love you, not in any romantic way anymore."

Confusion and anger crossed Sage's face, "What are you talking about Finn?" She said though gritted teeth.

"I have no doubt that in the time that I was locked away in a coffin you've come to have feelings for another, it has been more than 900 years and I understand that. I've come to care for another, and what I've come to realize is that the feelings I had for you were not of love, but of attachment. You were my connection to my humanity, a memory of what being human felt like, but recently, without knowing or intending I came to love another. I hope you can understand." Finn said, he waited for Sage to say something, but his attention was caught by the T.V. that was playing a live new cast.

"Early this morning, Isabella Swan, the young teen idol, was flying back to her home in Los Angeles when her plane began to encounter mechanical problems. Police have yet to release exactly what caused the plane to crash most of their time and efforts have been focused on finding the young actress. As of a few minutes ago, it was revealed that Isabella was found holding onto life still strapped into her seat. Paramedics on scene began to do everything possible to stabilize Isabella. She is being flown to a hospital where she will go under intensive surgery. Hundreds of people have already began to gather around the hospital waiting for any news on the young actress's well-being. All of us here at Channel 5 are hoping for the best recovery from Isabella, and we'll be sure to keep you posted with the latest news." The Newscaster said as she signed off. Finn's breath caught in his throat, Isabella was hurt, she was barely holding onto life. He stood up not giving Sage any time to talk, "I'm truly sorry about this Sage." Finn leaves, he ignores the obvious two vampires that are chasing after him. Finally getting fed up he snaps around and catches them both by their throats as they were about to run past him. The Salvatore brothers, of course. He smashes them both together and snaps their necks leaving them both on the forest floor as he runs home. He was going to have a final talk with his siblings.

Finn ran into the home and was glad to see his siblings all gathered together. They all turned to look at him, startled to see the anger on his face. Finn was never like this, he was the peaceful more human of all of them it was strange to see him express this type of rage.

"You stupid, selfish idiots! Finally! After 900 years locked away in a box, I get some happiness. Something small that gave me peace, and because of your selfish need to have everything your way, I might lose her. I would've given you my blood had you just asked for it like civilized individuals, but you just chose to do things in a barbaric fashion. Because of you I could lose the one thing that's brought me happiness. I'm through with all of you. I wanted you all dead, and believe me I still do, but I will not die alongside you. As of this moment, I am done being an original and your brother."

"A bit dramatic don't you think brother?" Klaus said taking a sip of his bourbon not moved by his brother's little speech something he found overly dramatic, he did find Sage for him.

Finn moved so quick Klaus didn't see him coming as he attacked. Finn had Klaus pinned to the wall by his throat. Before Klaus could free himself Finn used his speed to grab the chair beside him and tear off the top wooden piece. He stabbed Klaus in the stomach repeatedly, he couldn't find it in him to stop. Klaus had dragged him here and away from Isabella, it was his fault he wasn't there to save her. The chair was in pieces when Finn finally stepped back and looked to the rest of his siblings, those he called his family.

"This is the end of us." Finn dusted his hands off and walked away not looking back as he heard his younger sister calling after him or his brother's grunting as he most likely tried to remove the wood from his body. Walking into the garage Finn grabbed a pair of keys and stole one of his brother's cars and left determined to get to Isabella as soon as he could.

After hours of driving Finn his the time on his phone, but what he saw startled him. He pulled the car over, and looked at the screen of his phone. _2 new voicemails from Isabella_.

Finn clicked on the first one and put the phone to his ear eager to hear the message she had left for him. "_Hey, Finn. I have to get on the plane, the pilot is getting impatient waiting. I imagine you ran into some trouble or something. Family problems maybe? Anyway, my address is in your phone, I put it in there a while ago in case you ever wanted to find me. Bye Finn, Good luck._" Finn took in a deep breath, this was before the crash, before she got hurt. With shaking hands he clicked on the next message, the one he knew had to be sometime during the crash.

"_Finn,"_ Bella's voice was scared and broken, she took in a deep breath, "_Umm… there's something wrong with the plane and I'm not sure if we'll crash or not, but I really needed to talk to you. I just called to tell you that these past few weeks have been the best I've had in a long time. After the Cullen's, and Charlie, I stopped getting too close to people I never felt as close to someone like I do you. You were different_," there was a pause and in take of breath and small sob, "_You were special_." There was another pause accompanied by a deep breath, and then Bella spoke again. "_I lied, I really just called so that I could tell you that I love you. I love you, Finn, and I know it's only been a few weeks, but it's so strong what I feel for you, it scares me. I don't know if you feel the same or if you'll ever even get this message, but I know that if I was going to die, I wanted you to know that I love you. That for the last few weeks, I've only been thinking about you, and every moment I spent with you was perfect._" Bella let out a small cry, "_We're crashing, and I'm not sure if I'm going to live or not. I'm so scared Finn. I'm scared you won't get this message, and I'll never get the chance to tell you any of this in person. I'm scared that I'll never see you again. I love you, Finn. More than I've ever loved anyone else, and I'm sorry I never told you before, but I was scared that I would lose you. I love you." _Bella's scream echoed in Finn's ear as the message ended. He replayed the message a few more times just to make sure he heard everything correctly. Putting his phone down Finn couldn't believe what he heard, she loved him. Finn pulled back into the road and used the GPS on his phone to take him to Bella.

-Page Break-

Sneaking into the hospital past all the fans, reporters, and on lookers was difficult, but Finn got in undetected. He knew which room was Bella's, she had a private room on the top floor away from all the noise downstairs. From what he overheard her body was recovering, but she was in a coma. Using compulsion Finn managed his way inside her room that was being heavily guarded. Looking around the room Finn was happy to see there were no cameras disturbing Bella's privacy.

Finn looked at Bella, sadness and anger overcame him. Bella was covered in bruises and cuts, her lip was swollen and purple, her neck just as bad. He assumed the rest of her body was covered in bruises, but from what he could none of the cuts or bruises would leave any permanent marks.

Finn walked over to her, and pulled up a chair beside her, he took her small fragile hand in his and took in a deep breath. "I got your message." Finn said, hoping that Bella could hear him. "Can you wake up Isabella? I want to tell you that I love you, but I can't while you're in this state. I need you to wake up Isabella, I can heal you I just need you to wake up." Finn looked at Bella, just willing her to wake up, to look at him, to say something to him to correct him for calling her Isabella, he just needed her to see him. Hours passed, but nothing happened, Bella was still the same. Finn began to worry as her heart rate began to slow down. He looked around and spotted her IV. He ripped it open knowing the nurse would be in soon to change it, so he had to work fast. He bit into his wrist, making sure he bit in deep enough to cut the vein. He watched his blood fall into the IV and then it began to go into Bella. He hoped this worked, he needed this to work.

Finn waited hours, Bella's heart began to beat normally, her bruises and cuts began to heal, but she was still in a coma. Finn knew he needed to feed soon, but he knew if he wandered around enough he could find enough blood bags to satisfy him. "I'll be back soon Isabella." Finn stood and kissed Bella's forehead. "Please, open your eyes. " He uttered into her ear, he just needed her to wake up again, to be okay.

Finn hurried around the hospital until he found where they stored the blood. He took a few packets and drank them down. He disposed of them and ran back to Bella's room making sure no one saw him. He heard some talking and could tell doctors were inside with Bella, he waited outside patiently until the doctors left. What he heard as they left made him more eager to get back inside the room.

"We'll be back to check up on you Miss Swan, we're all glad to see you're awake," The doctors said.

"Thank you, if you get the chance, can you send some food up," Bella's voice said, it was raspy, but she was awake that was all that mattered to Finn.

"I'll have the nurse bring something up for you, and I'll alert Mr. Smith you're awake. He's been in the lobby shouting into his phone all afternoon," The doctor said. Finn waited for the doctor to leave before he walked back inside.

"Isabella," Finn said, he was more than glad to see her awake again, he walked over to her, and smiled at her, "It's good to see you awake again."

Bella smiled at seeing Finn. It made her heart swell at the thought that he had stayed by her side. "It's good just to see you Finn." Bella was no longer laying down, she was sitting up, the bed adjusting so she could be seated comfortably.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked looking over Bella, she was looking much better than she had before thanks to all the blood her body was consuming.

"Good, just a little sore in places," Bella said, she looked up at him, "How long have you been here?"

"Not long, 10, 12 hours at the most," Finn said, "Your plane went down a day and a half ago, it took them 7 hours to find you. You had somehow come detached from the rest of the plane as it crashed, you were miles away from where the plane had crashed. You were the one who got hurt the most, You've been in a coma since. They thought you wouldn't wake up."

Bella looked down at her hands and saw the light bruising, she looked up at Finn, "Did you give me your blood?"

Finn nodded, "Your heart began to slow down, you wouldn't have lasted much longer if I hadn't given it to you. I put it in your IV."

"Thank you," Bella said with a slight smile. Finn was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Finn walked and opened the door, her manager Smith was standing there. He was about to speak, no doubt about to ask Finn who he was and what he was doing in Bella's room. Getting annoyed by the man's presence Finn compelled the man to forget him and continue to what he had originally come in for. The man walked in and began to ask Bella questions, Finn got annoyed after minutes, none of this pertained to Bella's health, just her career and he hated it.

"I need some rest, make whatever press release you want to, I just need some rest right now," Bella said, her manager nodded and left promising he would return in the morning. Bella looked to Finn, her eyes swollen, unshed tears on the verge of spilling over. Finn blurred over to Bella and sat on the edge of her bed, he put his arms around her and let Bella cry into his shoulder. The shock from the events was sinking in. Finn held her as she cried, rubbing her back gently to try and soothe her.

"I was so scared Finn," Bella said between sobs, she was clinging to Finn for life, afraid that if she were to let go, she would die. "I…Finn… I…"

Finn looked at Bella as she pulled away from his shoulder and looked up at him, he knew what she was trying to say. "I know Isabella. I love you too."

Bella smiled, and leaned up slightly and kissed Finn, it was soft and tender, everything she wanted their first kiss to be like. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes to get some rest. The instant need to go to sleep had overcame her but the smile of knowing the man she loved returned the feelings stayed on her face.

-Page Break-

The doorbell rang at the Mikaelson home in Mystic Falls. It had been more than two years since Finn had left, and none of them had heard from since. Rebekah and Elijah had both gone to look for him but their searches were fruitless. Klaus had secretly hired a witch to locate Finn, but he was being shielded by something and each spell came back empty handed, and no one had heard from Kol since Finn's disappearance. Kol had also left that night claiming he wasn't going to let Finn die or do something stupid. Apparently, Kol had been greatly affected by Finn's speech, and had come to terms that they had all wronged their brother, he had left the next day in search of Finn.

Klaus stood and walked to the door, he opened it and saw a young boy standing in front of it. In his hands was a large white envelope. "Who are you?"

"I'm from the post office, someone came in and asked that this be delivered by hand to the Mikaelsons," The boy said handing the envelop before he left immediately not even checking if he had delivered to the correct people, but he was beyond scared of the man who had answered the door.

Klaus closed the door and looked down at the envelope reading the gold engraving, Mikaelson. He walked into the living room and sat down, the envelope still in his hands as he poured himself a drink. He thought about what could be inside, and after he came to the conclusion that it could possibly be important he made the decision to open the envelope. He set his glass down on the table, and carefully opened the envelope making sure not to tear anything it may have inside.

Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah,

I found Finn. I figured out why he was angry the night he left, and what we had done the day we forced him back to Mystic Falls. For the last two years I have been with my brother Finn. Inside are three invitations to our brother's upcoming wedding and rehearsal dinner. Finn doesn't know I have invited you to the wedding, but his fiancé does and she agrees that you should all deserve to see Finn one more time. This may be your last chance to reconnect with our brother, and me for that matter.

Since the day our brother Henrik died, we all split up. It was always Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah together while Finn and I were cast aside. It has never bothered me before, but I can assure you that if you do not come to support our brother, it will forever stay that way. Things will remain the way they've always been the three of you together, while Finn and I are cast aside. The only difference now is that I have a new sister, and Finn has his soul mate.

Isabella is a kind person, she's Finn's perfect half. She is no longer human, my brother took care of that not that long ago. To be honest, she's an extraordinary vampire, and quite charming to be around. In a matter of time, Isabella will become a Mikaelson, this is your opportunity to meet her, and see Finn and me again.

I hope you can attend, and finally be able to see Finn happy, more so than he ever was with Sage. I will warn you if you choose to come to cause any sort of trouble, I have no problem taking a white oak stake and running it through your heart. If you're wondering, I do have a few stakes hidden so do not take this threat lightly. Do not come just to ruin this day for our brother and his wife to be.

If you decide not to attend, this is goodbye.

Kol.

Klaus looked down at the letter and at his brother's neat handwriting. There was no denying in his family that after they were turned that Finn and Kol were the ones that were out casted amongst them. Klaus folded the letter ad put it to the side he reached inside the envelope and pulled out the three invitations.

_Isabella Swan and Finn Mikaelson. _

Klaus looked at the date, it was only a week away. It was being held in Seattle, Washington during night time. He was going to tell the rest of his siblings about this and see what they would decide to do.

-Page Break-

"Bella doll, can you tell me how handsome I look," Kol said as he walked into the room where Bella and Finn were currently sitting in watching a movie. He had taken the name her manager used for her, at first it was to annoy her, but it stuck.

Bella turned to look at Kol, he was in his the suit he was planning on wearing tomorrow night. "Change the tie, a black bow tie would look much better."

Kol sighed, "Finn brother, tell me I look dashing."

Finn turned around and looked at his brother's suit. "I agree, the bow tie would look better."

"You both are ruining my self-confidence," Kol said walking out of the living room and back towards what was now his room.

Bella laughed, "You look handsome Kol." Bella called out.

"Far too late for that now," Kol said walking back in wearing his average day clothing.

Bella shrugged, "At least I tried."

Finn looked as his Fiancé talked to Kol, they were siblings, anyone could see the bond between them when they interacted. Finn would admit that having Kol back as his brother was a blessing. He had forgiven Kol, knowing there was nothing his younger brother could've done to go against Niklaus and the others. And to his surprise Kol had accepted his relationship with Bella.

"I mean it Kol," Bella said in a strong tone wagging her finger at the original vampire. "None of the fans! You leave them alone!"

Kol let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Bella. "But they're so easy to manipulate! I don't even have to use compulsion on them. They're so devoted to you they're willing to do anything to just see you."

"Look, they're going to be many people at this party, I'm sure you can choose someone other than my fans to do whatever it is you do with them," Bella said to cool her voice as stern as her face was. "Most of these girls are underage, they really don't need your influence on them."

"Are you trying to say that I have a bad influence on people," Kol said with fake shock to his tone.

"Yes," Finn and Bella said at the same time. They turned to each and smiled, they shared a small kiss before Kol interrupted them.

Kol laughed, "The relationship between the two of you truly baffles me. It's like you're completely insync with each other. If one moves the other does to, and neither of you ever seem to notice."

Bella smiled at Finn and kissed him again, she pulled back and met his gaze. "I don't see something bad in that, do you?"

"Not at all," Finn replied with a grin, he was going to marry this girl in a few days, this felt unreal to him. "Did you pick up your shoes for tomorrow Kol?"

Kol thought for a second and nodded, "I did it when I got the suit. What are we going to do today? I'm quite bored just sitting here. Why don't you show me where you used to live Bella doll? I've never heard of the small town of Forks."

Bella shrugged, "I guess it couldn't hurt, but just do me a favor and check if there are any reporters outside. They've been swarming the house since last night."

Kol nodded and dashed off, he knew of Bella's career and of all the attention she was receiving since it was revealed she was in a relationship. Especially with someone who wasn't as famous as her. At first the press had gone crazy just waiting for a picture of the both of them together, but Finn and Bella were great at keeping out of sight and with Kol around to help compel some of the photographers their lives were kept to be somewhat normal only the rare picture of the two of them was ever taken.

"Are you sure you want to go to Forks?" Finn asked Bella worried it would be too much for her to handle.

Bella smiled and kissed Finn touched to know he worried about her. "I want to go, I haven't been home in a while and I think it'll do me good to go back. Just to look back on some memories, and I want to visit my father's grave and tell him I'm getting married tomorrow."

Finn nodded and kissed Bella, pulling her into his lap as he kissed her making sure to hold her closely to him never wanting to let her go. She was going to be his wife tomorrow, and marriage was something he never thought he'd do, but everything changed when he met his Bella.

Kol came back into the room and coughed loudly, "Come on Finn! I don't want to see you this way with Bella doll. I could practically feel my eyes beginning to burn off."

Bella laughed and got off of Finn's lap sitting close beside him. "Don't be a jerk Kol, is it clear to go?"

"Yes, let's go, I want to go see this town," Kol said with excitement as Bella rarely ever talked about the small town. "I can barely find it on a map."

Bella laughed and stood up with Finn his arm wrapped around her waist as they headed out to the car. Bella drove to Forks ready to visit her home for the first time in years, but now she was with the two closest people in her life, and she felt she could do anything.

Bella pulled up to her home and parked the car in the street. With a deep breath she looked up at the small home a fond smile appearing on her face as she spoke. "This is my home." Bella got out of the car, the two originals followed. Finn stood beside her with an arm around her holding her closely, knowing she needed the silent support.

"What's this?" Kol asked walking up to the old rustic truck in the driveway. Bella smiled she had never taken it with her, but left it here where it could be a part of her past, she wanted it to be a part of who she used to be not who she was.

"That's my first car," Bella said with a smile full of fondness at the old truck, "And if you say anything bad about it, I'll stab you." She warned as she looked at Kol.

Kol put his hands up in defense, but smiled only she would threaten an original. "Alright, so why is it still here?"

"My dad gave it to me," Bella said with a smile, "When I moved back he knew I hated riding around in his cruiser, so he bought it off an old friend of his and gave it to me. I left it here when I decided to leave, it was part of memories I felt belonged here in Forks. Come on, I want to see inside, it's been too long." Bella walked inside the house with Finn and Kol. Finn had his arms wrapped around her waist as they slowly walked around the house. Kol was looking around curiously looking at the pictures and other decorations around the home.

Kol walked into the living room and picked up a framed photo. He stared at the picture, it was a younger looking Bella, about 17 she was standing beside an older man, who he suspected was her father, they looked genuinely happy together. "Your dad had a very large mustache," Kol said with a smile, "I like it."

Bella laughed, "He liked it too." Bella continued to show them around the house telling them different stories about everything that had once happened in the house. Telling them everything she could remember of when she was just a child.

Bella showed them around town after leaving her former home. Together they headed t, to the school, the diner, and the small shops in the town.

They all walked in silence as they made their way through the cemetery to the grave where Charlie was buried. Bella stood silent as she stared down at the grave of her father. She turned to the two originals in front of her, "Can you give me a minute please?"

Finn nodded, "Just call if you need anything Isabella."

Bella nodded and kissed Finn goodbye as he left, Kol following behind. Bella sat down in front of Charlie's grave. "I miss you dad, a lot. Mom and I, we don't talk anymore, we haven't talked since my 18th birthday when she really just gave up on me. Anyway, I have to tell you the good news, I'm getting married tomorrow, his name is Finn. He's the best person I've ever met, and I fell so hard for him. I love him, more than anything, he's my soul. I'm so happy with him dad, its amazing just being near him. He has a brother, Kol, he's become my brother too, and I can't imagine life without either of them. I just hope you would be proud of me, of what I've done with my life. I wish you were here. You could walk me down the aisle and give me away. I love you dad and I miss you so much, sometimes it hurt. " Bella stayed silent sitting in front of the grave that belonged to her father in silence. It was close to over an hour later before Kol appeared again making sure to make noise so Bella would hear him coming.

"Hey Bella doll, how are you doing?" Kol said as he sat on the ground next to Bella.

"I'm fine," Bella said she turned to Kol and thought it was time to finally ask him something that she had been meaning to ask. "Kol, I want to ask a favor from you."

"And what will this favor be Bella doll," Kol asked in response.

"My dad isn't here to walk me down the aisle, and I'm not really close to anyone else except you and Finn. And Finn can't give me away to himself, so I was wondering if you would give me away tomorrow?" Bella asked hoping he would say yes.

Kol grinned, "I'd love to Bella doll. I thought you were going to ask me to make you an escape route."

Bella laughed, "I want to marry your brother more than anything. I don't need an escape route."

"Never know, I thought it was common in this day and age to have runaway brides," Kol said with a smirk.

Bella laughed, "I actually never thought I would get married, it wasn't something I wanted."

"What changed?" Kol asked.

"I love Finn," Bella said simply. "I never wanted to get married, because there wasn't someone I wanted to get married to, but with Finn everything's different. I want to get married, I want the ring, the party, the dress, and I want him as my husband."

Kol smiled, "He'd be the first of our siblings to get married."

Bella laughed, "He never married Sage?"

"No, and it's not because Sage didn't hint enough at it. It was more because he never wanted to marry her. I was quite surprised when he told me about his plans to ask you to marry him." Kol paused and looked at Bella and then down to the ground, "Do you think Finn knows that we invited _them_?" Kol asked.

Bella smiled, "Of course he knows, you can't keep anything from Finn. I'm guessing he' just doesn't want to mention it. We don't even know if they're going to show up Kol."

Kol nodded, it would hurt to know his siblings would give up so easily on Finn and him. "We should get going, I left Finn with a bunch of shape shifting wolves."

Bella looked startled, "The wolves?"

Kol nodded, and helped Bella off the ground. "We ran into them in town. They asked if Finn was the one you're going to marry and after that they got curious to our type of vampire and then Finn told me to come and check on you. He didn't trust me around them, apparently I'm a bit of a wild card."

Bella laughed, "That's an understatement. I didn't think I was going to see any of the pack until tomorrow."

"Come on Bella doll, let's go make sure you still have a groom for your wedding," Kol said he let her say goodbye to her father before they both walked off in a comfortable silence making their way back into town.

-Page Break-

Bella finished putting on her wedding dress she felt like a princess in this dress. Bella looked at her reflection in the mirror and took in a deep breath in anticipation. She had one bridesmaid, Angela since she didn't trust anyone else to be there for her. She fidgeted with her hands as she waited for the music to begin, she was excited to finally be getting married to the man of her dreams. There was a slight knock at the door and Bella's excitement rose as she thought it would be Kol ready to walk her down the aisle.

"Come in," Bella said not looking at the door expecting to see Kol.

"Hello," Rebekah said entering the room closing the door behind her. She turned to Bell again and spoke. "I'm Rebekah Finn's sister."

Bella turned and looked at the blonde she would be polite, but she didn't trust the blonde. "It's nice to meet you Rebekah."

Rebekah flashed to stand in front of Bella. "I don't want to lose my brother, but if he's around you he'll never be around the rest of us. It was your fault he and Kol left us, so now I want you to leave him." Rebekah forcefully grabbed Bella's chin and forced Bella to look into her eyes, "You had a change of heart, you decided Finn wasn't good enough for you and you ran away. You won't ever contact him again and you'll forget about him completely. You'll also forget about Kol, they never existed or mattered to you. Understand?"

Bella pushed Rebekah's hand off her face, and took a step back as the anger inside her rose. "How dare you?! I love Finn, and I won't leave him just because you don't get his undivided attention. And Kol is my brother, and I won't just abandon him because you want it that way. It's about time you understand that not everyone is going to revolve around you and your selfish needs. I won't leave my soul mate, and I won't leave my brother."

Rebekah growled and was about to snap Bella's neck when Kol burst into the room throwing Rebekah into a wall. "Touch her again and I'll take the white oak stake I've been hiding and kill you."

"You won't kill me, I'm your sister," Rebekah said looking at Kol, only to find pure anger in her brother's eyes.

"Bella is my sister, and I will kill you to protect her." Kol said moving to stand in front of Bella, blocking any attempt Rebekah could make to hurt Bella. "Now leave Rebekah. Do anything like this again and I will drive that stake into your heat. Leave!"

Rebekah left quickly and Bella sighed in relief once she was out of the room. "She wanted me to leave you and Finn behind." Bella looked at Kol tears swelling in her eyes as she thought about having to leave behind the two people who mattered to her the most.

Kol turned to Bella and gave her a hug. "You can't be compelled Bella doll. She could never make you leave Finn, and I'm too adorable to get left behind. Now Bella doll, we have a wedding to attend, and you're sort of the main component."

Bella smiled, the tears disappearing at the thought of her wedding. "Right." Bella grinned widely she was only minutes away from marrying Finn. "I'm getting married today."

"Yes, and Finn is sure to be nervous since the music was supposed to begin a couple minutes ago." Kol said, he held out his arm for Bella. "Ready to get married?"

Bella smiled and nodded, "I'm more than ready." She fixed her veil and looked over her dress once more. She took Kol's arm more than ready to get married.

Klaus looked at his sister as she came back from the bathroom he could smell Kol on her, but Rebekah looked fearful and angry. Sensing she must've been up to something Klaus looked to his brother it seemed Elijah also noticed. Elijah moved so Rebekah would sit in the middle of him and Klaus. "What did you do?" He whispered once she was seated.

"I did nothing," Rebekah lied to her brothers as she kept her face indifferent and her stare straight ahead.

"We are not here to cause trouble Rebekah. We are here to support our brother and nothing else. Do you understand," Elijah asked, his tone left no room for arguments.

Rebekah nodded, "I only did what was necessary." The music began before Klaus and Elijah could question her further. They stood up and faced the aisle anxious to see the bride and future wife of their brother.

"Where's Kol?" Elijah asked seeing his brother was nowhere to be found as the music played. Klaus also looked around he caught Finn's eyes and was a bit relieved he didn't see the anger he expected to be there.

The flower girl made her way down the aisle, and then Kol appeared, with Bella.

"He's giving her away," Klaus stated surprised.

"She's beautiful, Finn is a lucky man," Elijah whispered to his siblings. Klaus nodded, but Rebekah looked murderous as Bella walked down the aisle with Kol.

"Congrats Bella Doll," Kol whispered into Bella's ear as he handed her away and took his place beside Finn.

Everyone sat and watched as Bella and Finn exchanged vows. The time came when the priest asks if anyone objected. Rebekah was about to stand when she felt her two brothers beside her hold her down. Kol glared at her noticing the slight movement, Finn however was too caught up in Bella to even notice. The couple finished saying their I do's and had their first kiss as a married couple. There was clapping and the flashing of lights as pictures were taken. Everyone headed out after the couple left, the reception would start shortly at a hotel not far away.

Kol walked up to his siblings he was still fuming at Rebekah's attempt to destroy the wedding. "I thought I was clear, if you were going to start some sort of trouble for our brother you were to stay away! What is wrong with you to try and take away someone who our brother loves, not to mention my new sister." Kol glared directly at Rebekah. "You're being childish Rebekah, and for the safety of your own life I suggest you grow up and leave Isabella alone or not even your precious Niklaus could save you from me." Kol fixed his suit and left getting into his car and speeding off.

Elijah and Klaus turned to look at Rebekah, "We weren't here to cause any problems Rebekah!" Elijah said in anger.

"What did you do," Klaus demanded, his anger rising as he thought his sister could've angered their brother once again.

"I tried to compel the girl to leave Finn at thee alter and to forget about Kol. I didn't want her near our brothers," Rebekah said, her voice seemed sad but neither original messed the selfish tone it held.

"No you didn't want our brothers to have someone else in their lives," Elijah said with a shake of his head disappointed to have his sister act like a child. "You're being ridiculous Rebekah, if you want to ever speak to Finn and Kol again, I suggest you prepare to apologize."

Elijah and Klaus led Rebekah back to the car. None of them spoke as they made their way to the reception. All three looked on in amazement as they pulled up to the hotel. There were hundreds of people standing outside of the reception. Cautiously they made their way inside escaping the cheering of the crowd outside.

-Page Break-

Finn took Bella by the hand and led her to their first dance. "You look gorgeous."

"You look dashing yourself," Bella smiled too happy to care about anything else except Finn. "I love you, Finn."

Finn kissed Bella lightly on the lips, "I love you Isabella." They finished their dance but before they could walk off the dance floor Kol stepped in to dance with Bella.

"Niklaus and Elijah have been wanting to talk to you all night," Kol said to Finn, "I'll watch over Bella doll." Finn nodded and kissed Bella before walking over to where his siblings were obviously waiting for him, he couldn't dodge this confrontation much longer.

"You didn't tell him about Rebekah did you?" Kol asked Bella.

"No I didn't, it's up to her to tell him not me," Bella said, she noticed the red dot on Kol's cheek and laughed. "You're getting sloppy in your meals, Kol."

Kol smirked, "Humans squirm too much, besides I didn't get any on my clothes, so I think I feed just fine."

"Thank you for giving me away," Bella said with a smile she was grateful she had met Kol.

"I quite enjoyed it actually. It allowed me to see who I was going to feed off of next," Kol said with a smirk as he twirled Bella around as they moved across the dance floor.

Bella laughed, "Just don't create a scene, Kol. I don't want this ending up on the papers."

"Mind if I step in," Jacob asked as he approached the two cautiously knowing that the original was protective of Bella.

Kol looked at Bella who nodded her consent. Kol stepped back and let Jacob take his place as Bella's dance partner. He made sure Bella was okay before walking over to where his siblings were gathered together.

"You let her dance with a shifter?" Elijah asked his younger brother as he approached them his distaste towards the shifter showing clearly.

Kol shrugged, "She's more than capable of protecting herself, not to mention said shifter is a friend of hers and has protected her from dying in the past."

"How'd you meet her Finn," Elijah asked changing the subject seeing as his brother was beginning to grow angry.

"I ran into her when I was hiding," Finn replied, "She was running from a group of photographers, and she ran into me. I helped her by leading the men away from her and it began from there. Bella didn't react like most humans and cower away from me, in reality she questioned me about not being human she claimed she could sense it."

"Sense it?" Klaus asked slightly intrigued at what Finn had said.

"She's had a bit of a run in with other supernatural creatures, she can tell when someone isn't human. She's gotten really good at it actually," Kol said with a smirk remember the countless times he had tested the ability.

"Why would she be running from someone," Elijah asked referring to photographers.

Kol smiled, "Bella is a celebrity. She's a well-known singer and actress, I'm quite surprised you didn't recognize her."

"She must be talented," Elijah said praising Bella.

Finn nodded, "She's amazing."

Isabella finished the dance she thanked Jacob for the dance before she left the floor. She looked around until she spotted her new husband. She walked towards the siblings gathered together. Finn turned around as she approached and smiled down at Bella. He kissed her gently and slowly before putting his arm around her waist. "Isabella, this is Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah."

Bella smiled at them politely. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you all."

"The pleasure is ours," Elijah said with a slight bow.

"It's good to finally meet you," Klaus said with a nod of the head.

Rebekah just nodded, Finn eyed her sensing something was off. Noticing the tension Kol decided to intervene before something unwanted occurred. "Have you all tried the buffet, the food isn't as horrible as it seems. It actually tastes quite good in human standards."

"Is food all you think about brother?" Finn said with a laugh knowing his brother was trying to hide something but for the sake of his wife he wouldn't mention it.

Kol shrugged, "It's either that or I try to take a bite out of one of the humans… again."

Bella smiled as she was at Finn's side, "He's right, it's better than the skeptical of having him kill one of the humans around this place. If any of you are thirsty, there are some blood bags stowed away in the kitchen."

"We're quite alright Bella," Elijah said, "Thank you for the offer."

"Of course," Bella replied with a smile. She stood by Finn as he continued to speak to his siblings. She interjected at moments, but she let them bond again. It seemed to be something that they all needed. She noticed Rebekah glaring at her from time to time, but she didn't let it get to her.

"We would like to get to know you more Bella," Elijah said as the guests began to leave.

Bella smiled and held Finn's hand, "I'd like that, but Finn and I are leaving for a trip in the morning. I'm sure when we return, we can all get together."

"That sounds wonderful, Bella," Klaus said liking the girl who had captured his eldest brother's heart.

"We must get going," Finn said to his siblings wanting to hurry and be able to spend time with his Bella alone. "It was good seeing you three." They separated and headed back to the hotel were all their bags would be packed. Kol was coming with them for the first month and then they would separate and have their own vacations.

Bella changed into something more comfortable when they got home. Their flight left in an hour her and Finn had already consummated their marriage since Kol asked them not to join the mile high club.

"You my dear wife look gorgeous," Finn said coming up behind Bella and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Bella smiled and looked up at her husband, "You look dashing as always, are you ready to leave?"

Finn nodded, he kissed Bella tenderly, "Thank you, for inviting my siblings. Despite what was said so long ago, they're still my family, and it was good to see them again."

Bella grinned and leaned against Finn, "It was Kol's idea actually. Despite what people make think he has his moments of intelligence."

"I heard that," Kol said walking into the living room, he was only going with them because he had the special job of compelling the photographers to stay away from the newlyweds. Not to mention that those who would get too annoying would become his next meal. "Alright, let's head out."

Bella turned in Finn's arms so she could look up at him, "I love you, more than anything, Finn."

"You're my reason for existing Isabella," Finn said he leaned down and kissed her, she was his forever.

**Author's Note **

**So, I wrote this not that long ago and now I feel it's just the way I wanted it to be. Here's to a happy New Year! Thank you, to all of you who have read my other stories and those of you who leave kind comments. This is for all of you who need something to read waiting for the New Year to come! (It's only 11:30 where I am.)**

**Thank you for a great year! **

**BiteMyTongue**


End file.
